Future Girls
by cherryblosssom24
Summary: What if 5 girls turn up claiming to be from the future and be the ninjas daughters...read to find out. T because my paranoid friend rubs off on me way too much
1. the future

No one's point of view  
"Quick in here princess" a girl ushered the princess into a small pod thing where 4 other girls were sitting.  
"Get it ready to go max the girl next to the princess said, she had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, that contracted to the dirt and grime on her clothes and face  
"Sure thing Jamie" the girl named max said, she had choppy reddy/brown hair and grey/blue eyes  
"Where are we going?" Asked the princess, she had long black hair and deep brown eyes. It was the girl on her rights turn to answer  
"Back to the past so this battle won't happen and your dad and our dad's won't die" the girl said she had brown hair with blonde streaks in it, and chocolate eyes.  
Just then the pod shot up and started to fly through the time stream back to the set date.  
"Basically what Brooke said" the girl in the corner said, she had sea green eyes and dirty blonde hair  
"Ok so your names are Brooke, Jamie, Max and" she looked expectantly at the blonde in the corner  
"I'm Joey" the blonde smiled  
"Right, I am princess Alexandra or Alexa or Lexi daughter of Cole who married my mother the queen"  
"All our father are ninja that's why we're going back to the past" Brooke explained  
"And your dad is?..." Lexi asked  
"Kai" Brooke said  
"Mines Jay" Max said  
"Mine is Lloyd" Jamie said  
"I am Zane's adopted daughter" Joey said  
"Right so we're going back to meet our dad's and stop this battle?" Lexi asked  
"Well done" max said sarcastically  
"Well at least you get to meet both your parents" Joey said  
"Oh yes that reminds me" Lexi said "why do you all have boys names?!"  
"Because every child that isn't royalty has to have a unisex name so that they can write the birth certificate in advance"  
"Oh right call me Alex then" Lexi smiled  
"Nah Lexi suits you better" Jamie grinned  
"Were coming in, brace yourself" max said

No one's p.o.v  
the pod landed on the docked Destiny bounty and the girls scrambled out and into the main cabin where the ninja where being briefed

Lexi's p.o.v  
"Dad!" I cried and ran over to Cole enveloping him in a hug. The 18-year-old version of my dad looked very shocked  
"I sorry I can't be your dad you seem to be 15 I'm only 18 I would have been 3!" Then I realised my mistake  
"Sorry I muttered and shuffled back to the group of girls

Jamie's p.o.v  
I ever the one to explain pipes up  
"Hi, I'm Jamie, this is Max, Joey, Brooke and Lexi" I smiled pointing out each individual girl  
"Were from the future and we need your help" Joey said  
"O.K" Jay said slightly afraid of us  
"Dad don't-" Max started but clamped her hand over her own mouth before she could finish  
"Wait did you just say..." Jay trailed off  
"Yes each of you is a dad to one of us" Brooke said  
"So basically your all our daughters" Lloyd said  
"Yeah dad" I said smiling at Lloyd  
"Ok what about me and Zane" Kai said  
"Your my dad" said Brooke it was directed at Kai  
"Right" Kai said shaking his head just to wrap his mind around this.  
"Because you are a nindroid I am your adopted daughter" Joey said  
"I will count you as my own anyway" Zane replied and hugged his teen aged daughter, "I will look 18 forever so this is no different than the future"  
"Incorrect in our time the overlord rules and good doesn't windows I suppose we came back to the past from another dimension weird thing is we can never go back now"


	2. powers

Zane's p.o.v  
"What do you mean never go back!" The girl named Lexi squeaked who is apparently Cole's daughter...  
"We. Are. Stuck. In. The. Past" the girl named Max said firmly  
"So your going to need a bed to sleep in I assume" I said smiling affectionately at Joey  
"Wait who are your mum's then" Kai piped up staring at the girls in question.  
"You know my mum" Max said "if fact your quite close to her uncle Kai"  
But before Kai could let that sink in, Nya walked into the bridge  
"Hey mom" Max smiled  
Nya looked from Jay to Max then to Kai then back to Jay again  
"What the..." she stood there like a gaping fish opening and closing her mouth just at two words  
"Wait that would mean" Jay said beaming at Nya "that your still my girlfriend in the future"  
"That's in our dimension though so it might not be all that way here" Jamie said cuffing Max on the head.  
"Oh yeah sorry forgot about the whole time continuum thingy" Max stared at the ground.  
"So seeing as your dad's are awesome ninja" Jay smirked "do you have any powers?" He grinned at Max who grinned back at him  
"You bet" she said and she brought out two black shurikans and moved them out her hands so that they hovered just in front of Jay and Nya's faces.  
"Ok what power is that?" Nya asked  
"Telekinesis" Max smiled proudly.  
"Wow" Jay grinned "anything else"  
"Oh yeah" Max smiled sweetly "and I can fly"

Lloyd's p.o.v  
"Right who's next?" I asked  
"Me!" The girl named Joey smiled  
"Great" I beamed at her  
"Can you all hear me" Joey's voice sounded from somewhere  
"Um yes?" We all said allowed. The other girls were grinning like maniacs  
"Good now think an response to this" she paused "when is you favourite day of the week?"  
"Saturday" came the reply of everyone without moving our lips  
"I have the power of telepathy and I also have this" she motioned to a dark blue ring in her hand that began to glow brighter and brighter. Then it seemed to emit a small bubble that began to glow and envelope Joey in a misty deep blue haze.  
"This is my force field because I have no weapon as it were" Joey explained "but I control my comrades by directing them and warning them of any attack"  
"Cool" I gazed in awe at the shy blonde.  
"Yeah I suppose" she said as her force field bubble burst and she walked back to the girls

Cole's p.o.v  
I stared at my supposed daughter, why was she so much better dressed than the other girls and she had a tiara in her hair...  
"My go" the girl with chocolate and blonde streaked hair grinned  
"Right, ok" I said  
"Right let's play it" she said, still grinning "ok let's go play it on the dark island, everyone grab someone's hand and dad and auntie Nya hold mine so we are all connected to me somehow" the girl carried on "oh and hold tight"  
Her grin disappeared and was replaced by a look of deep concentration. With a flash of lilac light they landed on the dark island  
"Teleportation" the girl grinned again even wider than before!  
"I didn't get to say before we left, doesn't that make you and Max cousins?" Nya asked  
"Yeah it does" the girl said  
"Great, so what's with the sword?" I asked pointing to her black katana  
"I'll show you" and she said and she unsheathed the sword just as she disintegrated like a holographic image.  
"Boo" I heard her whisper in my ear, however I couldn't jump otherwise my head would be chopped in two because I could feel the cool metal of her katana in line with my scalp.  
"Oh right that's what the katana is for" I said calmly "right now let's teleport back"  
Brooke smiled "of course" and with another purple flash we were back on the bounty  
"So Lexi" I smiled turning to my supposed daughter "you have any powers?"

Kai's p.o.v  
"Yes your highness she does" one of the girls stepped forward who had just flipping teleported us to the dark island! Not to mention she is my supposed daughter from the future!  
Wait...your highness! Cole's royalty in that dimension, ok what the heck is going on...  
"Care to explain" I said rather viciously so I received a slap on the arm, from my ever delightful sister  
"Yes sorry" the girl Lexi said "I am a princess in our dimension and my father, Cole married my mother the queen and then had me and my brother, but he died when I was eleven and he was sixteen, he went to join the fight against the overlord and died..." at this she stopped and pulled out a silk handkerchief with the initial A on it.  
"Wait the overlord rules in your country, land, thing" I exclaimed this revived another slap on the arm from Nya (the other arm this time).  
"Yeah and you all die" said the blonde girl called Jamie said  
"So we came back to prevent your death, but ended up switching dimensions" The flipping teleporter girl said  
"Great death, my favourite" Jay grunted this revived a kick in the shins from Nya, which hurts.  
"So what exactly is you power?" Nya asked  
"I will show you but can I borrow loud mouth?" Lexi said So Jay and I both stepped forward  
"I meant Kai, in our dimension your name is loud mouth" Lexi explained  
"Oh right" I smiled at her  
"Alright, I soul shift" Lexi said  
"So how does that work?" I asked  
"Like this" Lexi said and her eyes began to glow a bright white and there was a glowing orb of light that left her body as it tumbled to the floor. The same was happening to me and my mind was a vacant space. Then my orb, soul, thing went over to Lexi's body and seeped in. Then my mind was full again and I was Kai in Lexi's body!  
"So that's how it works" I said but it came all high pitched and squeaky  
"Yeah basically" I heard myself say, now that sounded weird.  
"Switch me back please" I said and we went through the same process except my glowing blob headed for my own body  
"Well that was an experience" I said once my soul had seeped into it's original body.  
"Right just you now Jamie" Jay said

Jay's p.o.v  
Ok so apparently I have a daughter called Max, Kai is my brother-in-law and I have a niece that can teleport  
"Jamie?" I asked the blob on the floor where Jamie had stood a second ago  
"Here" said a white unicorn with a blonde mane and a purple saddle, then the unicorn transformed into a sandy coloured dolphin with a white underside and a purple collar around its neck.  
"What's with all the animals?" I asked as Jamie turned back to normal  
"I find it easier to shape shift into animals" was the reply  
"Right...and where does the purple come from?" I asked again  
"My bo-staff" Jamie said and pulled out a purple bo-staff  
"Cool" I smiled at the blonde and she smiled back.  
"Right is that all of you then?" I asked  
"Yep" they all grinned and then there was a knock at the door  
"I'll get it" I said and ran/galloped towards the door


	3. Ashley

Cole's p.o.v  
"So who is your trainers?" I asked the girls  
"Trainers?" Was Lexi's answer  
"Like teachers" I said giving what I thought was an understanding look  
"You look like your choking" Nya said so I stopped looking stupid or like I was choking  
"Oh teachers" Jamie said  
"Right mines you" Brooke said  
"Great" I smiled  
"Well your better when your not as fit as you are now" Brooke grinned  
"Brooke! That's my dad your talking about!" Lexi exclaimed  
"Yeah well he's 18 now and I'm 17 so you know..." Brooke trailed off a grin still on her face, something which never seemed to leave her face was her grin.  
"Please Brooke it's weird your talking about Uncle Cole like he's Sam!" Max said punching her cousin on the shoulder.  
"Whose Sam?" I asked  
"Well it's Brooke's crush" Max said  
"Oi! Well ok I like him he's like Cole now except he has more tanned skin and bright green eyes" Brooke smiled  
"Enough about the male species" Joey said under her breath  
"Enough about dudes already!" Jamie shouted just as Ashley walked in. (Ashley is Jay's older sister and she likes Cole)  
"Hey Ash" Kai said in his failed attempt to flirt  
"Hi" I smiled and Ashley smiled back  
"Mom?" Brooke asked  
"What!?" Ashley cried  
"Oh erm should I take this one?" Brooke asked  
"Erm yes!" Ashley exclaimed

Brooke's p.o.v  
"Well" my mom Ashley prompted  
"You see I'm from the future and your my mom" I smiled sheepishly  
"The future eh?" Mom said, she looked very pretty with her long brown hair and the electric blue highlights and she resembled uncle Jay a lot.  
"Yeah and that's my dad" I said pointing at Kai  
"Oh" at this her face fell  
"I know you love Cole and all but in our future dimension you love my dad because Cole is king" I finished  
"Cole is king?" Ashley asked "and I love Kai?!" Her voice sounded shocked and went up at the end of the last question  
"This is all a lot to take in so if you want to sit down I can get you some tea?" I suggested  
"No Kai can go get some tea, I want to talk to my baby girl" Ashley smiled  
"Your mum always had a caring nature about her" Cole smiled and went over to Lexi and gave her a hug  
"Mom?" I asked as my mom looked spaced out  
"Is that his new girlfriend?" She asked  
I tried not to smile.  
"No mom that's his daughter"  
"Oh" then my mom began to laugh at herself  
"His wife is the queen in our dimension"  
At this mom stopped laughing  
"You really are from the future aren't you"  
"Yes" I said and hung my head  
"So what do you do in the future then" she smiled  
"Try and kill the overlord"  
"Oh, Jay wasn't kidding then?" She sounded surprised  
"Here's the tea" Dad came back in smiling  
"Thanks" I smiled and took a cup and teleported up on deck

Kai's p.o.v  
"Brooke?" I followed her up on deck "are you ok"  
"Yeah fine. Just leave me alone" she grumbled  
"O-ok"  
I went back in to fine Ashley crying  
"What's wrong?"  
"WHAT'S WRONG?!" She screeched and I could feel brooks integrating by my side. Ashley got up and stormed out but not before turning round and growling at me:  
"I always hated you, your so self contained you can't see the world around you but I can and its awful because your in it" and she spun on her heal and stalked out past Cole who she SMILED at!


	4. authors note

This is not an update  
I can't keep up future girls in having writers block so I won't be updating future girls for now and I am also finding it hard to keep up archers and co. but I will post when imagination strikes. But I have a new story and I will post.  
Watch the link below because it's so funny:  
watch?v=KjrsWQmrNBo&feature=plpp


End file.
